1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat knitting machine in which a needle at the time of knitting knitted fabrics can adjust timing of its elevating stroke and a knock over for drawing a new loop from an old loop.
2. Prior Art
In a needle bed of a flat knitting machine, needle plates are inserted into grooves provided parallel on a needle bed base plate, a needle groove is formed between the needle plates adjacent to each other, and a needle is slidably inserted into the needle groove. A sinker is locked at an extreme end of the needle bed base plate at the same pitch and the same phase as that of the needle plate and connected by a sinker wire. A knitting yarn supporting wire is secured to a tooth mouth (a center line of the confronting needle beds) parallel with the extreme end of the needle bed base plate, and the needle fed with a yarn at a raising position moves down while engaging the knitting yarn with a hook, is contacted with the knitting yarn supporting wire passing through the old loop at a knock over position.
A raising amount of the needle for receiving a feed of the knitting yarn is a position at which a latch of the raising needle is escaped from the old loop engaged with a shank and an extreme end of the latch is moved up in a predetermined amount from the position escaped from the old loop. This position is a position at which the latch can be surely moved away from the old loop. Accordingly, this position can be suitably selected to control the raising amount of the needle.
When a next new stitch is formed, timing of the knock over of the knitting yarn in the form of a loop engaged with a hook of the needle which moves backward in the needle groove is different in dependency of a position where the needle contacts with the knitting yarn supporting wire. The timing is fast as the knitting yarn supporting wire is positioned at the extreme end of the needle bed and slow as it enters from the head of the needle bed. Timing of this knock over varies with the kind of the knitting yarn, thickness of the yarn and the like, and it is desirable to adjust the knock over timing whenever they change.
It has been contemplated that in order to change a position of the knitting yarn supporting wire, a plurality of small holes through which the knitting yarn supporting wire is inserted are provided in a sinker to which the knitting yarn supporting wire is secured so that the inserting position of the knitting yarn supporting wire is suitably changed. According to this means, adjustment of timing of the knock over is carried out stepwise and is not carried out continuously. Further, it takes time for the work for changing the position of the knitting yarn supporting wire.